


Doubt

by RandomRyu



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I good enough for you?” She whispered, gaze cast away from the brunette.</p><p>---</p><p>Just a small drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

Max and Chloe were huddled close, Max’s face in the crook of Chloe’s neck, when Chloe suddenly spoke.

“Am I good enough for you?” She whispered, gaze cast away from the brunette.

The question took Max by surprise, making her open her eyes and pull back just slightly.

“Chloe-”

“Seriously. Am I good enough for you?” Chloe cut her off, her voice rising just above a whisper. Her voice wavered a bit, and Max couldn’t help but pull the blue haired girl closer.

“Chloe, you’re amazing.” Max pressed a quick kiss to Chloe’s jaw line. “I love you so much."

Chloe just let out a choked sob in response, tears welling up in her eyes and running sideways down her face and onto the bed. She grasped Max tightly, holding onto her as if she was going to leave right that moment. The brunette held her upset girlfriend close, simply letting her cry it out.

It was rough to see Chloe like this, but Max tried to handle the situation as best she could until Chloe was better again. This entailed lots of cuddling and reassuring words. Sometimes it was best to just let her cry it out or be alone for a while. Max worries about her girlfriend when she leaves her alone for a while, but she knows it’s for the best to let her have some time to herself and ‘medicate.’ Other times, Max spends time with Chloe and talks to her about whatever is bothering her, getting it all off of her chest and lifting the heavy weight off of the girl’s shoulders.

Soon, Chloe went quiet except for a sniffle every so often. That’s when Max pulled back to cradle Chloe’s head in her hands and look into her pink-rimmed eyes.

“Listen, Chloe. You’re perfect for me.” She planted a quick kiss on Chloe’s lips.”You’re hella amazing. I would spend all my time with you if I could.”

“Are you sure you mean it?” Chloe asked, blinking away a few remaining tears.

“I do. I really do.”

They just gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. Chloe searched for any sign that Max was lying, but she couldn’t find anything except genuine love in Max’s beautiful blue eyes.

“I love you, Max.” Chloe hugged Max tight, holding her as close as she physically could. “Never let me go.”

Max squeezed Chloe lovingly.

“I won’t, Chloe. I promise.”


End file.
